King Kong (Universe)
|-|Logo= |-|Verse= Summary King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a giant ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film King Kong from RKO Pictures, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. A sequel quickly followed that same year with Son of Kong, featuring a Little Kong. In the 1960s, Toho produced King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962), pitting a much larger Kong against Toho's own Godzilla, and King Kong Escapes (1967), based on The King Kong Show (1966–1969) from Rankin/Bass Productions. In 1976, Dino De Laurentiis produced a modern remake of the original film directed by John Guillermin. A sequel, King Kong Lives, followed a decade later featuring a Lady Kong. Another remake of the original, this time set in 1933, was released in 2005 from filmmaker Peter Jackson. The most recent film, Kong: Skull Island (2017), set in 1973, is part of Legendary Entertainment's MonsterVerse, which began with Legendary's reboot of Godzilla in 2014. A crossover sequel, Godzilla vs. Kong, once again pitting the characters against one another, is currently planned for 2020. The character of King Kong has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and a stage play. His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. Note: This Verse has relationship with Legendary's and Warner Bros: "[[MonsterVerse|'MonsterVerse']]". Series |-|Live Action Films= 1933Kongmovie.jpg|'King Kong (1933)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_(1933_film) 1933SonofKong.jpg|'Son of Kong (1933)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Son_of_Kong 1962KKvG.jpg|'King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_vs._Godzilla 1967KKE.jpg|'King Kong Escapes (1967)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_Escapes 1976Kongmovie.jpg|'King Kong (1976)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_(1976_film) 1986KKL.jpg|'King Kong Lives (1986)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_Lives 2005KingKongmovie.jpg|'King Kong (2005)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_Kong_(2005_film) 2017KSL.jpg|'Kong: Skull Island (2017)'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kong:_Skull_Island File:Godzilla_v_Kong.jpeg|'Godzilla Vs. Kong'|link=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla_vs._Kong |-|Animated Films/Series= File:TMK_series.jpg|'The Mighty Kong' File:Kong.jpg|''' Kong: The Animated Series''' File:K-KOA.jpg|'Kong: King of Atlantis' File:Kong_return_to_the_jungle.jpg|'Kong: Return to the Jungle' File:Kong_-_King_of_the_Apes_art.jpg|'Kong: King of the Apes' |-|Books= File:King_Kong_Novelization.jpg|'King Kong (1932)' File:Kong_King_of_Skull_Island_Hardcover.jpg|'Kong: King of Skull Island' File:Island_of_the_Skull.jpg|'King Kong: The Island of the Skull' File:Kongs_Kingdom.png|'Kong's Kingdom' |-|Comics= File:Kong_3_o.k.jpg|'King Kong (1932)' File:KKMicrocosmos.jpg|'King Kong in the Microcosmos' File:King_Kong_DH_Graphic_Novel.png|'King Kong: The 8th Wonder of the World' File:10_-_Nick_Robles.jpg|'Kong of Skull Island ' File:Kong_Gods_of_Skull_Island.jpg|'Kong: Gods of Skull Island ' |-|Videogames= File:King_Kong_2ikari.png|'Kong: Furious Megaton Punch' File:PETER_JACKSON'S_KING_KONG_XBOX_Cover.jpg|'Peter Jackson's King Kong' File:MOBAKong.jpg|'MOBA Legends' |-|Crossovers= File:Ready_Player_1_verse2.jpg|'Ready Player One' File:Lego_Batman_Movie_poster.jpg|'The Lego Batman Movie' File:Kong_in_the_planet_of_the_apes.jpg|'Kong in the Planet of the Apes ' Power of the Verse King Kongverse is a decently powerful verse, with human characters like Jack Driscoll are Athlete level physically and Street level while equiped with weapons. Many of the prehistoric creatures like the Venatosaurus are Street level, while the larger ones like Kong himself are easily Small Building to Small City level, depending on the incarnation'.' Kong himself has several impressive feats such as tank at point blank Godzilla's Atomic Heat Rays without damage, and also be some of the few characters that had defeated Godzilla in battle. In the MonsterVerse Kong is 11 years old in Kong: Skull Island events and he is growing and he will be possibly able to match Godzilla in battle again. Technology ranges from not very advanced to decently advanced due to many of the franchise's entries being set on the same era they're from (30s for the original Kong, 70s for 1976 Kong, etc), but in some TV shows (Kong: The Animated Series and Kong: King of the Apes, for instance) technology is more modern and even futuristic. Said shows often include magical artifacts of great power as well. It also shares continuity with GodzillaVerse, the events take place specifically in the Showa Era of The Verse. Were many Kaiju, Mechas, and Alien Monsters are easy planetary threats. While all the monsters are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Precognition, Resurrection, and Life-Force Absortion. Several monsters (such as Showa King Ghidorah) are confirmed to have FTL flight speed. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: * Apex Predator X * Dark-Carioca * Gallavant * Byakushiki Setsura * HYPERGODZILLA * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Kiryu-MG3 * Sans2345 * Kiryu2012 Opponents: Neutral: Characters Kong Incarnations: kingy.png|'King Kong (1933)'|link=King_Kong_(1933) kingy4.jpg|'King Kong (Toho)'|link=King_Kong_(Godzilla) 1976kong2.jpg|'King Kong (Paramount)'|link=King Kong (Paramount) Kongu.png|'King Kong (Famicom)'|link=King_Kong_(Famicom) kingy3.png|'Kong (Kong: TAS)'|link=Kong_(Kong:_The_Animated_Series) kingy2.png|'King Kong (2005)'|link=King_Kong_(2005) File:Kongk2.jpg|'Kong (MonsterVerse)'|link=Kong (Legendary) File:MOBAKong.jpg|'King Kong (MOBA Legends)'|link=King Kong (MOBA Legends) Other Monsters: File:T-Rex_KK23.jpg|'T-Rex'|link=Tyrannosaurus rex (King Kong) kikoson.png|'Kiko'|link=Kiko (Son of Kong) gawface.png|'Gaw'|link=Gaw vastato.png|'V-Rex'|link=Vastatosaurus-Rex vena.png|'Venatosaurus'|link=Venatosaurus CarnictisProfile.png|'Carnictis'|link=Carnictis File:Kongzillarender.png|'Kong-Zilla'|link=Kong-Zilla File:Giant_Bear.png|'Cave Bear'|link=Cave Bear (King Kong) Civilizations: File:Skull_Island_2005.jpg|'Skull Islanders (2005)'|link=Skull Islanders (2005) 'Other:' ' 1949Joe.png|'Mighty Joe Young (1949)|link=Mighty Joe Young (1949) 1998Joe.png|'''Mighty Joe Young (1998)|link=Mighty Joe Young (1998) ''' Category:Verses Category:Movies Category:Comicbooks Category:King Kong Category:Games Category:Book Verses Category:TV Series Category:Cartoons Category:Universal Studios Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures